What He Deserves
by PixieDreamer21
Summary: He always wanted things he couldn't have. Always. Spike's POV


I wrote this for a fanfic challenge on live journal and wanted to post it up here.

I don't own anything as always:)

Summery: He always wanted things he couldn't have. Always. Then he met her.

XOXOXO

He always wanted things he couldn't have. Always, even when he was human. There was just something about him that loved to be challenged even though he always failed in the end.

When he was William he wanted to be someone liked, he wanted to be accepted by people and have respect and find someone who'd love him for him, and what did he get?! Everyone bloody laughing at him about his poetry and getting rejected by too many people to count. It hurt him more than any physical pain he would give himself.

He always thought getting turned was one the best things that ever happened to him. William the Bloody Awful Poet died the night Dru turned him and William the Bloody was born but again that didn't turn out as well as he wanted.

He wanted to be better known than his grandsire. Angelus was always a show off. His ideas were genius in the eyes of any creature of the dark. He killed people in every soddin' possible way so by the time he wanted to taste their blood they would be begging for death; and him being the fucking saint he was, granted their death wishes. Not only did he want to be better known than his sire by the demons around the world but he just wanted his dark princess to love him more than she loved her "Daddy".

When he became Spike he was so close to getting everything he's ever wanted. He killed two slayers! Something Angelus never did, and he was known to the world. Angelus got cursed with a soul so not only was his glory dead but since Dru's precious Daddy was dead she leaned on him for love and destruction.

And then he went to fucking Sunnydale. The Hellmouth; where every demon was drawn to it like a moth to a flame. The seduction of that town was too much to handle and when his love became sick and needed the blood of her sire he knew he had to go to that famous town and save her. And that's when he met her.

Buffy Summers. The vampire slayer. Hot little blonde wrapped up in a bitch plastic container. She unleashed Angelus because she just HAD to fuck him; had to give him perfect happiness. As soon as he came back, Dru immediately went back to him and everything he worked so hard for was becoming nothing. And then when Angel returned and Dru left him for a chaos demon the worst thing happened to him that was even worse than the curse Angelus received.

He got chipped. He was a soulless demon who couldn't hurt any living thing; that was beyond pathetic. He had no choice except to go to the slayer and her worthless crew for protection to the bastards who did this to him.

That's when he met her…

She was unlike any human he's even laid eyes on. She was gorgeous in a way even Dru wasn't. Long dark brown hair that shinned brighter than the sun, intense blue eyes filled with pureness and light and a smile that lit up the whole room. As soon as he laid eyes on her he wanted her to become his. Only a couple tiny problems, though.

One was she is the slayer's lil sis and two she was only 13 at the time.

Since that day he knew he would find a way for her to be his, but he'd have to wait until she was old enough, he didn't want to be a cradle robber; that would be too much like Angelus and he didn't want to taint her innocence when she was so young.

For a year he started gaining the slayer's trust. Giving her information about demons who were becoming a threat to her; hell he even helped her kill some once he realized he could hurt demons. And before he knew it, the blonde slayer had him baby-sit her mum and Nibblet as he called her. His plan worked and he couldn't be happier about it.

He didn't want to risk it and call her by her first name. He'd say it with too much affection and he didn't want to get staked good an' proper, not before he had a chance to make her his.

His Dawn.

Three years went by and he watched his love grow up into an even more stunning beauty than when she was a lil bit. Gone with the unicorn sweaters and little toy trinkets surrounding her room and in with the short, tight cloths that filled out her, now curved body that made any bloke want to touch. He'd spend hours upon hours thinking about her, sketching her beautiful face and getting angry that it doesn't compare to someone as perfect as her. He even wrote poetry about her. Something he hasn't done in decades. He'd watch her sleeping form at night, wishing he could lie down next to her and wrap his arms around her but he resisted temptation.

They had a bond, a friendship as she'd call it that none of the scobbies understood. They didn't get why someone so pure and good would want to be around someone "evil and disgusting" as him instead of the white hats. They didn't get that she hated being treated as a child; she loved that he always treated her as an equal.

Each day Dawn and him got closer and closer and he didn't know how to control his emotions. He wanted to kiss her, tell her how much he loved her, then make love to her for hours just to prove his love for her.

One day when he and his sweet were hanging out at his crypt watching Passions he noticed that she was being very quiet. Usually it would be so loud when she came over because she would be talking endlessly about how her day was in full detail.

"What's wrong Nibblet?" He asked after a while giving her his full attention. His voice dripping with concern.

She looked at him and gave a small smile.

"I want to ask you something but I'm afraid you'll laugh or get mad at me." She whispered turning her eyes down to the floor looking at the chip crumbs that lingered there.

He reached his hand out and gently lifted her chin so she was looking at him. He smiled warmly.

"I'd never laugh at you luv unless it was a joking matter and I'd never bloody well get mad at you Nibblet. Never." He promised

She hesitated before she took a deep breath.

"Well…yesterday I came over to hang out because Buffy and I had a fight but you were sleeping and just when I was about to leave so you could sleep I saw a piece of paper sticking out of your desk drawer. I know you asked me not to ever look in there because it held your personal stuff but you know me, I never listen." She stopped and smiled at him and he thinks he knows where this is going. He kept all his drawings and poems of her in that desk.

"Spike…why is there so many pictures of me?" She asked innocently looking at him with confusion.

Spike looked at the love of his unlife and took a deep breath. He swore he'd never lie to her, she hated it when everyone lied about her being the Key and she said she couldn't take it if he lied to her too.

"Dawn." He whispered placing both of his hands on each of her cheeks and leaning towards her. Her eyes went wide and she held her breath and he didn't know if that was a bad thing yet.

Their lips were so close to each other and Spike was waiting for her to reject him, push him away screaming he was beneath her or put a stake in his heart and killing him. But the best thing happened in that moment that he will remember forever.

She kissed him. She closed the gap between their lips and kissed him with everything she had. He tasted her passion, desire, affection, need, and love for him and that only made him love her more.

When she pulled away a couple moments later for air she smiled at him.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." She laughed and he sent her one of his sexy smirks.

"I think I have an idea…I love you Dawn." He confessed and her smile almost made his heart start beating again.

"I love you too." She said tenderly before kissing him again.

He always wanted things he couldn't have. Ever since he was a human he always longed for things he was never going to get, and when he became a vampire it only became worse.

Dawn changed all that for him. Because she was everything he always wanted. Someone to accept him and love him for him, someone who didn't compare him to his grandsire Angelus/Angel in a bad way, and he was known to the world because as far as he was concerned Dawn was his whole world and the only person he needed.

THE END

The end was kinda corny but whatever I can be corny sometimes:)


End file.
